Finally found you!
by ixkaii
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori 2 friends from their early childhood meet each other once again 10 years later. Will Hitsugaya finally see that the one he was searching for all these years was Right infront of his eyes? READ AND FIND OUT :DD HitsuHina!
1. Chapter 1

**Herro Everyone ^u^ im here to start up another…fanfiction yet this time it's going to be based on Toushiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori from the anime BLEACH… {But just notice that theres going to be hints of Rukia x Ichigo, Orihime x Ulquiorra, and tahts purty much it :T} So I hope you enjoy it oh and please R&R~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…OR THE ANIME…**

**WARNING: May contain bad language, some perversion, sensual content, and violence. **

**[ Please excuse my Spelling, grammar, punctuation etc. {yuh know the drill .w.}**

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. _"Move it lady!" yelled an impatient man from his car. "Huh…Oh….Sorry Sir!" A brunette haired woman yelled back.

Momo Hinamori, A typical girl in her late teens practically looking for a job was found wandering around the city. _'Jeez…another normal busy day….' _Momo thought while walking down the street holding an ad labeled "jobs". "Ugh…..my feet hurt….i don't think I can walk anymore…." She grumbled as she then came to an open seat. "Ah maybe I should rest for a while, no?"

She sat down on the seat and put her ad on the table. "Now lets see…" She picked up the ad going through the pages circling a bunch of jobs that seemed "appealing" to her. "Hmm a waiter? Maybe…A cashier…..eh I'm not really good with math and stuff….A teacher? Well….. that could be an interesting job, but like I said im not really good with math or any of that..…A L- Oh no!" She panicked as the wind swiftly blew her ad out of her grasp. "Ahh my ad no!"

She fell to the ground and crawled until she bumped into a random persons leg. "Oh I'm sorry." She said as the man bent over to pick up her ad. She stood up and dusted her clothes off and looked at the man. He had white spiky hair and teal coloured eyes. He seemed a bit shorter than momo…or wait…maybe it's just her shoes._ 'Hey…this guy looks kind of familiar..like….a childhood friend…' _Momo was currently thinking.

"Um ma'am you dropped this?" He said handing the ad over to her. "Uh…yes I certainly did…um thank you.." _'Hey….i think I met this chick somewhere…..or maybe a long time ago?...she reminds me of one of my childhood friends….could she be…' _The man was also thinking until he then replied with, "Oh you're welcome…may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Momo Hinamori..pleasure meeting you sir.." Momo said with a smile forming on her lips as she bowed.

"N-no way.." The man couldn't belive what he had just been told.

"Pardon?" Momo asked a bit confused by the mans expression.

"Momo It's me! Hitsugaya! Remember when we were kids we used to eat watermelons together?"

"Hmm…" Momo had to pause for a moment to let the mans name process but then she heard the words "Watermelons" and "Kids". "Ohhhh I remember you know Shiro-chan!" She giggled.

"It's Hitsugaya.." He said with a serious stern voice correcting her.

"Alright, Alright Mr. 'Hitsugaya' You've changed a lot!"

"You mean I've become more of a man…?" Hitsugaya stated proudly and yet unsure at the same time.  
>"<em>Suuuure you did…..Shiro-chan<em>.." Momo said sarcastically.

"I said it's Hitsugaya!" He corrected once more.

"Hahaha it's true that you have become a man….but you still act like a teenager.." Momo said as she covered her mouth with her right hand and held her stomach with her left hand. You could see her body shaking from all the laughter she was holding inside.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Very funny…" Hitsugaya said with sarcasm holding a blank face.

"Jeez Shiro-chan you can't even take a joke you're killing me man I swear you are killing me." She said while regaining her composure.

'_Ugh that's it I'm tired of correcting her I GIVE UP!' _Hitsugayas facial expression seemed to be of pure annoyance.

{A/N: Sorry for making them a bit OC o-o;;}

"So may I ask Hinamori-chan…what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh you can call me Momo Shiro-chan! And well…I'm looking for a job…" She said laughing nervously scratching the back of her head. Obviously stating that was an embarrassing thing for her to say.

"Ah I see…well I have a good suggestion…why don't you work at the café….i work there and well…there's help wanted." He gave her a warm smile.

"Oh thank you Shiro-cha- I mean Hitsugaya-kun!" She gave him a bigger smile then hugged him. Hitsugayas cheeks seemed to be flushed after he felt another warm body against him.

"D-don't mention it." He stated whilst looking the other way to avoid Hinamori from seeing his flustered face.

**A/N: Well that's chapter one folks! I hope you enjoyed it :} please R&R sorry I sorta left it as a cliffhanger but im pretty sure next time ill make it more senseful…well….its late and I should be getting some sleep o well night guys~ there will be more coming! SAYONARA~**

**Luv kaii~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya pplz im sorry that I waited for such an long time X3 ehhh I finally got an great idea! Sooooo I decided to actually START on it….hah my lazy ass just wanted to chill and wait until the next day….but since I didn't want to forget about this amazing random idea….i got up and said "LETS DO ETTTT" {Do not take that in the wrong way if u do u are AN SICK PERVERT…ok I should probably stop babbling and stuff XP **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS….**

**WARNING: May Contain Bad Language, Sensual Content, and a tad bit of Mild Perversion (Which is technically….apart of the sensual content…) **

**Oh and please excuse my Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation etc….**

Chapter 2: The Café

Hinamori was just going to leave her small-cubic-no space at all-apartment until she heard her "house phone" or shall I say her apartment phone go off. _RIIING! RIINGG! RIINGG! RIING! _

"Ugh. Why do people call me so last minute!"

She then ran to the phone and picked it up an 'irritated' look seemed to be on her face.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinamori it's me Hitsugaya. Um so do you want me to um swing by and pick you up or?"

"Eh well didn't you say that it was next to that flower shop? With the owner uhh…her name was umm….Inu erm…..Oh Oh Oh! Ino and her husband umm….Shikamaru was it?" **{A/N: LOL CROSS-OVER MOMENT! 3}**

"Yes indeed it is located next to the flowershop. Um so I'm guessing you don't need me to come by?"

"I didn't even answer you yet! But I suppose you could come by ya know…just incase I get lost…"

"Hmmm so Miss Hinamori _does _want me to come by….heh…"

"Oh….please call me momo! Ok? Hehe Shirou-chan~"

"IT'S HITSUGAYA!" He yelled out, everybody's gaze seemed to shift from what they were doing to the now screaming Hitsugaya.

"Oi Hai Hai, fine Mr. _Hitsugaya._" She said his name sarcastically.

"Well I'm just around the corner..i'll be there soon…"

"Ok see ya!"

"Mmmm.."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Hinamori let out a loud sigh putting the phone back on its charger.

"I'm here.."

Hinamori turned around quickly dropping her things being both shocked and scared.

"HOLY BUDDAH! GOD SHIRO- I MEAN HITSUGAYA-KUN U SCARED ME!"

"Jeez lady calm down Hinamori-chan…."

"PLEASE CALL ME MOMO!" She said loudly.

"Fine fine Momo-chan…." Hitsugaya said forcing a smile.

"Ok well lets go before we're both late.." He started walking towards the door.

"Ah right right.." She said pushing both herself and Hitsugaya out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - T i m e S k i p - - - - - - - - - - - {Sorry was lazy xD}

Soon Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori arrived at a corner shop in which labeled "Nin Café" **(A/N: Lol sorry I know it's a crappy name XP) **It seemed small-ish on the outside but once they entered the café it seemed Humongous. There seemed to be a blissful scent that was, kind of like a fresh cup of hazelnut coffee. **(A/N: For a better description….think about Starbucks :DD)**

"Wow..this place is _huge._" Hinamori said to Hitsugaya as she slowly stared to walk around.

"Yes, Indeed.."Hitsugaya then walked over to a door that was labeled **"Employees Only." **Hinamori then ended her little tour and followed Hitsugaya as he opened the door slowly. Letting Hinamori and himself in, it led them to a small room where the employees could just hang out, and chat when they were on break. It had a small round table located in the center of the room, with five little orange chairs separated evenly around it. In the corner of the room there was a small counter that spread from one end to the other. (Meaning….an L shape) It had a small coffee maker on one end, and on the other a small fridge. In between there would be napkins, snacks, straws, bags, etc. **(A/N: Sorry I got kinda lazy and well….it was hard for me to describe what there was sorry ^^;) **Hitsugaya pointed to a rack that was located on the opposite side of the room. On that small rack was a bunch of aprons. Above it on an shelve there were a bunch of T-shirts that had the front label of "Nin Café" on it.

"When you start your shifts, you will be wearing one of these t-shirts and this apron." He said whilst holding it up in front of her. The Apron was of a soft peachy sort of orange colour. The t-shirt on the other hand, was green with the colour orange lining the sleeves and the collar.

"Um, but I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to work if I don't know how to do anything…" Hinamori asked sitting herself down on one of the chairs.

"Well i'll teach you."

"Really? Thanks Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori got out of her seat and quickly hugged him.

Hitsugaya studdered, "D-don't m-mention i-it.." He said whilst looking the other way to avoid Hinamori from seeing his pink flustered face. _'God, she has got to stop doing that!' _He thought to himself.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is finally complete :) Sorry its short its just that my body hurts and im in a lot of pain DX so um yeah. OH AND IM SO HAPPY BECAUSE I GOT ATLEAST ONE REVIEW! **

**To; Reader-Faves: Thanks I'm glad you like it! I mean Love it! And yes I will continue this story because I don't want to let my readers down! So for your sake (and the rest of my readers) I shall do my best to write till the end! I will be very determined and I will try to type as much as I can… :}**

**R&R! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERRO! OMG GUYS I REALLY DO APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS! Thanks Sireylithy and Reader-Faves! You guys are my motivation! Well for any of my new readers I would gladly accept constructive uh…..what's it called again…. Constructive suggestion? No..I DUNNO D; I'm dumb sorry TT^TT Just please review and give me some advice and tips on how I should type my fanfictions. Oh and flamers are welcome :} to meh every review counts X3 well sorry to keep you guys waiting….HERES CHAPTER 3 ENJOY! Oh wait but first..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..But this super epic moustache face 8{| ;P **

**Oh and uh..recently in a different fanfic I wrote some flamer said that she will not excuse my punctuation and grammar etc. I mean it's not like I'm the best fanfic writer but….i try D; So if my stories aren't good enough please tell me and I'll do my best to make it good! I'm a very determined person so xD **

**Well NOW here's chapter 3! Once again Enjoy! Oh and please R&R! **

Chapter 3: First Day.

"OH MY BUDDAH! HITSUGAYA WHAT DO I DO! THE COFFE MACHINE WON'T STOP!" Hinamori shouted as a hot cup of coffee was over-flowing.

"HINAMORI JUST HIT THE OFF BUTTON!" Hitsugaya shouted back as he was trying to take care of a big crowd of impatient people.

"I SAID TO CALL ME MOMO! IF YOU DON'T CALL ME MOMO I'LL CALL YOU SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori started to pout, forgetting that the coffee machine was malfunctioning.

"IT'S HITSUGAYA! AND FINE I'LL CALL YOU MOMO BUT DID YOU TURN OFF THE COFFEE MACHINE?"

"I need an apology~" She said staring at the white haired man.

Hitsugaya sighed loudly before replying. "SORRY! OK NOW TURN OFF THE DAMN COFFEE MAKER!" He then turned around to a man. "Um yes sorry sir your latte will be ready soon. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. It's just this young womans' first day and she's still learning." The man scratched his head. "Screw this I'm outta here I'm going to be late for work! Just keep the money." The man turned around and walked out of the café.

"Damn. We lost a customer! Greeeat…That's just great. I don't see why they had to give the others a day off! We could use the help!" Hitsugaya then ran to the "Employee Hangout" and pulled out his phone. He then dialed Rukias phone number.

Rukias POV (I think this is how you do a POV….its my first time writing a POV xD)

"Hey Babe.." Ichigo said softly calling out to Rukia.

I heard him and turned my head to see why he was calling me. "Yes?"

"Hitsugaya's calling. Want me to answer?" He said holding the vibrating phone.

"Please answer it. Hold on I'll come grab it once I'm done with washing the dishes." I said while scrubbing a few plates.

"Ok." Ichigo then flipped the phone open. "Hey, Hitsugaya what's up?"

"Hey, Ichigo um is, Rukia there?"

"Oh yeah but I think she's still washing dishes." Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Wait I'm just about done." I said while walking over to Ichigo, taking the phone.

"Yes, Hitsugaya?"

"RUKIA! YOU GOTTA COME A.S.A.P WE NEED BACK UP! IM SERIOUS!"

I held the phone away from my ear due to the loudness of Hitsugaya. **(A/N: Just picture it being an anime moment! Like when someone yells when they're talking on the phone and the other persons hair is just like being blown in the other direction. Like being hit with a gust of wind. XP) **

I huffed.

"Fine I'll be there in 5 minutes hold on."

"NO I NEED YOU HERE NOW! YOU GOT THAT NOW! N-O-W!"

"HITSUGAYA STOP YELLING WOULD YA! I SAID I'LL BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES! IT'S EITHER FIVE MINUTES OR **NEVER**!"

I could hear Hitsugaya whining.

"!"

"Bye."

I closed the phone hanging up.

"Honey…I have to go to work…"

Ichigo frowned. "But babe…Today was supposed to be your day off! I was going to take you to that restaurant!"

"I'm sorry Ichi-kun.."

"You owe me!"

"Alright alright! How about we go to that observatory…or maybe to the museum after work? And just go star-gazing."

"Hmm…..Ok…" He smiled then pecked me softly on the lips before I left our apartment.

**Third-Person POV **

**(A/N: I just noticed that I say words twice like "Alright Alright" and "Fine fine" OMG sorry D;) **

5 minutes later Rukia arrived. Hitsugaya ran to her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back and fourth.

"RUKIA THANK BUDDAH YOU'RE HERE! HURRY MOMO..I MEAN HINAMORI-"

"I SAID .MOMO!" Hinamori shouted.

"UGH! I MEAN MOMO IS HAVING SOME TROUBLE WITH THE COFFEE MACHINE! AND I HAVE LIKE A THOUSAND CUSTOMERS WAITING FOR THEIR ORDERS!"

Hitsugaya was wide-eyed and looked like he was high on cat-nip. **(A/N: That did NOT make sense… well Rukia is OOC I mean like REALLY OOC….)**

"Ok just calm down Hitsugay-kun. Have you been smoking lately?"

"NO! NOW JUST GO AND DO YOUR JOB PLEASE!"

In a couple of seconds Rukia was like the Dash in The Incredibles **(A/N: Aww childhood memory moment ;u;)** She finished making almost all of the customers' orders in like. 1 minute. Hitsugaya was really grateful.

"You owe me a day off you little leprecon."

"HEY DON'T MAKE ME REGRET BEING GRATEFUL! PLUS IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR TALLER THAN ME!"

"HEY SHOVE IT! BESIDES YOUR NOT EVEN THE AVERAGE MANS HEIGHT!"

They both glared daggers at each other.

"Um…guys?...hellooo…GUYS!"

"What?" They both questioned at the same time, turning their heads to see a coffee drenched Hinamori.

"Oi woman what happened?"

"Well….i finally found the solution. I just had to unplug it! "

Hitsugaya facepalmed while Rukia stared at Hinamori in a ridiculous way. **(A/N: o_O)**

"Well I'm going home I promised Ichigo that I would take him star-gazing and stuff."

"That's Gay."

"SHADDAP JERK!"

"Make me!"

They were literally growling at each other like two dogs ready to rip out each others throats.

"Guys can you please stop fighting. I mean like seriously? That's not cool."

"Whatever…Nice meeting you Momo-chan or Hinamori or whatever. Later Loser."

"Later you little whore."

Hinamori punched his arm lightly. "C'mon Hitsugaya-kun lighten up."

Hitsugaya just sighed. "Well it's just about closing time and we should probably clean up."

"Okie Dokie!"

In about Eh 30 minutes they were done cleaning the café and locked up.

"Woah….it got dark fast.."

"Indeed."

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yes Momo-chan?"

"Can you walk me home? I-I mean….i-its o-ok if you d-don't want t-to…." Hinamori looked like she was the new member of the tomato family.

"U-uhm….s-sure…i-it's n-not a b-big deal so o-ok." Hitsugaya was studdering like a love struck teenager. His face was just burning like the sunset.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"Y-your welcome." He said smiling back at the brunette.

"What. No don't mention it?" She giggled.

"I mean don't mention it?"

"I was just kidding hah."

"Oh. Right. I knew that…Psh." He said while chuckling nervously.

"_Suure you did." _

Hinamori and Hitsugaya seemed to be having a very interesting conversation, they were laughing and making weird faces. They were really cute together.

'_Man Just seeing that smile of hers.. Just seems to make me really happy..' _Hitsugaya thought to himself while listening to Hinamori, and looking up into the beautiful night sky seeing billions of dazzling stars.

**A/N: That was awesome! I feel proud of myself! Well the reason why I have this cliffhanger is because well…it fits with the next chapter meaning. Of course the next chapter is going to have something to do with Stargazing. And that's going to be a moment when Hinamori and Hitsugayas relationship takes a Huge step forward. Well can't wait to see your reviews! And can't wait for Chapter 3! Well see you guys later! Bye!**

**-Kaii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Herro everyone! I'm back once again! I'm so sorry for not updating in like…forever TT^TT I had a lot of things that I had to do and well….i just didn't have much time to type anything so now I'm going to take advantage of this time and I'm going to type as much as I can! I hope you enjoy this! Oh wait I almost forgot! Replies to the awesome reviews I got xD **

**To: Reader-Faves; Thanks for supporting me all the way! I really appreciate that! It motivates me, and keeps me going! (Along with all my other reviewers.) **

**To: Sireylithy; Omg thanks for the great advice! I'll try my best to follow those instructions. It might take some time because I'm still progressing ^u^. **

**To: Kuro403; Thank you! I'm glad that you like this story! I worked super ubber hard on it so o. **

**To: Tihssihtdaertnacayteb; I know I tend to mix up the plot a lot and I'm very bad at addind additional information about the characters. Apparently yes they are out of highschool, and yes indeed they DO act like teenagers. Well despite the fact that Hinamori is 19 and that Hitsugaya is 20 She is practically in her late teens, but she still has that childish side. (Along with Hitsugaya o-o)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. But the plot of this story xD. **

**Warnings: EPIC SMOOCHING XD, and Tense Language e_e;; **

**Please R&R!**

Chapter 4: Stargazing.

.

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya-kun! I think that I'm starting to get the hang of this!" Hinamori said while smiling, and making a Hazelnut Latte.

"That's great Hinamori! Your training is almost complete!" Hitsugaya then smiled back at her. Hinamori eyed him telling him through eye contact, 'IT'S MOMO!' Hitsugaya sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I mean Momo.." Hinamori then looked at him and nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Um Momo-chan, our shift is almost over. Rukia-chan, and Orihime-chan are going to come and take over." Hitsugaya said while looking at the clock.

"Oh my gosh yes! I'm so glad that we have such a short shift today!" Hinamori danced around, and celebrated in some unusual way.

Hitsugaya just stared at her and nodded.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya felt something in his pocket vibrate. It was his phone. Hitsugaya lazily reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone flipping it open. He had just received a text message.

**From: Stubborn-And-Irritating-Whore-Rukia**

**Subject: Hey Stupid Leprecon. **

**Message: Hola Stupid Leprecon Man. I'm afraid I can't come to work today. Remember..you owe me a day off! Soo I chose **_**today**_**. :D Oh, and don't worry I called Nel-san. She said that she would take my shift. I owe her now. e_e Anywayz bye Douche face. **

Hitsugaya almost crushed his phone after reading that stupid text message. Then he simply texted her back.

**To: Stubborn-And-Irritating-Whore-Rukia**

**Subject: WTF!**

**Message: RUKIA YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD GET FIRED THE BOSS SAID THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING TODAY! D: RUKIA-SAN PREPARE TO BE LIVING LIKE A HOBO!**

Hitsugaya then grimaced then cackled sounding like an evil villain.

"Umm Hitsugaya-kun…what are you doing?"

"Uh…Nothing Momo-chan….you ready?" He said gesturing to the door.

"I didn't even get my things! You could have at least told me what time!" She said putting both hands on either side of her hips.

"Gomen Momo-chan…But as I said before we do have a short shift which should be telling you that we end sometime around now!"

"Hitsugaya-kun stop being so redundant! And I'm not psychic or anything!" Hinamori huffed then went into the 'Employee's Lounge' to get her stuff, and to put away her working materials.

In about 5 minutes or less Hinamori was about ready to leave.

"Okay Hitsugaya-kun im re-" Hinamori was cut off when she heard the bell on the door ring.

"Hai Hinamori-chan! And Hitsugaya-kun!" Orihime said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Orihime-chan!"

Neliel followed behind her silently.

"Ne Hinamori-chan…..Ne Hitsugaya-kun.." She waved at both of them.

Hinamori happily waved back, and well Hitsugaya-kun just gave her a slight nod.

"Ok well me and Momo-chan will be leaving so..good luck guys! I guess…uh…bye!" Hitsugaya hurriedly grabbed Hinamori's hand and walked out the door dragging her along.

"Thanks Neliel-san!" Hinamori quickly shouted before letting him drag her whole body out fully.

"What's the rush Hitsuga-" Hinamori seemed to be distracted easily, and tends to change the subject a lot. "Wow! It got dark so fast! I mean how? This is really confusing! B-b-but Look at those pretty stars!" Her eyes seemed to grow wide, and she looked up at the stars in pure amazement.

"Gosh I must have stalled for a long time..I mean it couldn't possibly be night already? Or could it?"

It took Hitsugaya a while to finally realize that he was still holding Hinamori's hand. This made his face go completely red. He turned his head in the other direction so that Hinamori wouldn't notice him blushing.

"Hitsugaya-kun….I want to show you something!" Hinamori said while running towards a park that was quite empty while dragging a tomato-faced Hitsugaya.

"Hey remember this tree?" Hinamori said pointing to a tall oak tree. The leaves were of a yellowish orange-ish colour due to the seasons changing, but the tree was partially naked.

Hitsugaya squinted while looking at the big tall oak tree seeing that it looked quite familiar.

"Hmm somewhat." He said scratching his head.

"GASP! THIS IS THE TREE THAT WE ALWAYS USED TO CLIMB WHEN WE WERE KIDS! HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER! I MEAN WHAT IS," Hinamori paused for a moment and imitated Hitsugaya's facial expression and tone of voice. "Hmm somewhat." Then she went back to her normal self. "JEEZ HITSUGAYA-KUN!" She yelled with tear-filled eyes.

"Momo-chan….stop acting like a kid…You're 19 for crying out loud….and somewhat means that I kind of remember it…it's just that the memory that I have of this is just a blur.."

Hinamori went into pouting mode then pursed her lips.

"Oh come on Momo-chan quit pouting….let's just enjoy tonight…besides….I think theres a full moon, and I'm not sure if there's going to be one tomorrow.."

Hinamori sat down and thought for a second that yes indeed, Hitsugaya-kun is right. Hinamori then put her silly feelings on the side and patted the ground signaling Hitsugaya to come sit by her.

Hitsugaya caught the message, and nodded walking over to that spot sitting down.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya sat there in an unusual, and awkward silence. Without thinking, Hinamori placed her hand right ontop of Hitsugaya's making him squeak. His face was now glowing a bright scarlet red. He was sweating like a pig, and his breathing had become uneven.

Hinamori leaned against Hitsugaya unknowingly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Hitsugaya looked up into the sky once again, and smiled. _'Stargazing huh….' _

**A/N: Woo! I'm done with the fourth chappie! Great! Oh and sorry for being so redundant xD I kept repeating things like over and over again… but that will change soon! Yeah it was screwed up kept losing my train of thought and stuff but HEY that's what being a writer is all about.. finsing the determination in order to finish the novel that you have started :DD So uh I guess that's all for now! Can't wait for chappie 5 and I cant wait to see your reviews! Peace out!**

**-Kaii **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm back again! Ready to write xD lol so um my friend wanted me to make chapter 5 and she kept on bugging me about it! So well I'm just going to satisfy her her and do it well I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but YOUR MOM! [Bad joke xD] **

**VIEWERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED…**

**WARNING: TOO MUCH EPICNESS MAY EXPLODE OR DIE OF AWESOMNESS enjoy ;DD oh and please R&R! **

**Chapter 5: First Date.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.'_

"Ugh, Shut up!" Hinamori harshly used her palm as a hammer to press down on the snooze button.

Hinamori yawned as she arose from the bed, like a zombie from its grave.

"Ugh its mornings like this that piss me off the most." She lazily scratched her head and stood up beginning to stretch.

"Oh my gosh, jeez I think rukia's giving me some of her bad aura."

She said to herself walking to the bathroom.

Suddenly , Hinamori stopped at the entrance of the bathroom and turned her head to look in the kitchen.

"Hmm..strange…I feel the presence of another person here…..WOAH this is some major old day kind of language…what am I from…the 1950's?...Neh too much old Japanese dramas."

Hinamori then proceeded to her desired destination.

After 15 minutes of freshening up, Hinamori FINALLY decided to get out of the bathroom only to see,

"AGH HITSUGAYA-KUN!" Hinamori then stumbled over her own feet then fell down.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BAKA!"

"JESUS CALM DOWN WOMAN! YOU SOUND LIKE RUKIA ALREADY! Besides, I only came by to pick you up."

Hinamori then gave Hitsugaya an 'Are you stupid?' look then replied with,

"IT'S SATURDAY YOU IDIOT! YOU ONLY COME BY TO PICK ME UP ON WEEKDAYS! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU DECIDE TO COME THIS EARLY! YOU USUALLY COME AT 7:30….ITS 7:15 WHY ARE YOU 15 MINUTES EARLY!"

"WOMAN YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY IM 15 MINUTES EARLY! IM USUALLY 30 SECONDS LATE!"

The Feud went on until the neighbor in the next room yelled "SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE NEWEST EPISODE OF NARUTO:SHIPPUDEN!"

Hinamori and Hitsugaya both said in unison, "Um Gomen…"

Hinamori then sighed. "YOU JUST WASTED UMM…." Hinamori looked at the clock reading 7:16 then looked back at Hitsugaya. "ONE MINUTE OF MY LIFE!"

"OH YEAH WELL YOU JUST WASTED.." Hitsugaya looked at his watch reading 7:16 as well then looked back at Hinamori. "60 SECONDS OF MY LIFE!"

"YOU IDIOT THAT'S A MINUTE."

"NO THAT'S 60 SECONDS! A MINUTE IS A MINUTE AND 60 SECONDS IS 60 SECONDS! GET IT RIGHT MAN!"

"I'M NOT A MAN IM A WO-MAN! YOU GET IT RIGHT BAKA NE!"

They both sighed then just stopped.

Hitsugaya then had a moment of just gazing at the amazing complexion if Hinamoris porcelain like face. The way her skin glowed in the sun..i mean not like vampires…EDWARD totally messed that up..No offense team Edward pplz..*Ahem* as I was saying, Hitsugaya for the first time actually got to see Hinamori with her hair down.

"Um you hair looks nice when it's down, Hinamori-chan."

Hinamori growled.

"Correction um Momo-chan!"

Hinamori then smiled and blushed. "Um thank you Hitsugaya-kun.."

He gave her a soft warm smile. "You're welcome."

They both stared at each other for a long solid minute until something hit them..I mean LITERALLY hit them.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW?"

"No…"

"WOAH..IT WAS A SKITTLE…"

"OH MY BUDDAH WHAT KIND OF RETARD WOULD THROW SKITTLEZ AT US?"

"A RETARDED ONE! BAKA! Hey look. There's a message! It says.."

**Taste The Rainbow :D**

**Anonymous~**

"WHAT THE?"

"Stupid neighbors kids!"

"Well it is close to Halloween.."

"Yeah true."

"Hmm what are you doing for Halloween?"

"I don't know.."

"Want to come with me to a party?"

"Y-you mean like going on a d-date?"

Hinamoris face was flustered.

"U-um…Yeah I guess…"

Hinamori was having a really long convo with her thought, giving Hitsugaya negative ones.

"Hmmm…"

Hitsugaya sweated from being nervous.

"I-I guess i-it's a date!"

Hitsugaya smiled and cheered mentally, because obviously cheering in front of Hinamori would be GAY.

"Okay then!"

"Umm…can you get out now?...sorry but I kind of like just woke up and hour ago, and umm..just got out of the bathroom so…yeahh…"

"Oh..right heh sorry! Umm..see you on Monday then!"

"Okay..bye"

Hinamori then led him out the door and turned around starting to jump with happiness. The one thing is..she forgot to shut the door meaning, Hitsugaya saw the whole thing.

"UHHH…There was a bug on the floor so I umm…jumped..Uh…GOODBYE!"

Hinamori hurriedly shut the door on Hitsugaya then turned around heading into her room getting ready.

"Hmm..what a day it was.." Hitsugaya said as he smiled and started walking home.

**A/N: Does it seem rushed? LOL I think it seems RANDOM..and funny xD I tried making it funny! Hope u guys liked it! Gtg nao its WAY past my bed time NIGHTS oh and please please PLEASE R&R!**

**-Kaii 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Oh god I feel so ashamed of myself. I was being such a lazy ass just procrastinating. I'm so sorry! Lol, but thankfully I think my grammar skills might have improved. Which is possibly a bad thing because my writing might be more serious then cute. Gah I need to change xD Unless I learn to combine my Now improved grammar with cuteness :DD! Yayyy and the answer has been revealed~ Anyways please forgive me. Your reviews that I just recently read over and over again just motivated me. C: Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;m; they wouldn't give me a cow even if I wanted one D'x.**

**Warning: Yes there is bad language so if you're not comfortable with the bad language and maybe some sensuality I suggest you hit that back button o3o. Im just kidding don't listen to me ;_; Read READ AWAYYY~! Oh and please R&R! c; **

**Chapter 6: The party.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ARGGHHHH why does choosing a single damn decent costume! Ah, maybe because in reality NO HALLOWEEN COSTUME IS FRIGGIN DECENT." A sigh escaped her lips as she fell back onto her bed.

"Knock, knock, knock~ Anybody home?" Hitsugaya said as he chuckled waiting outside of her apartment.

"Oh boy." Hinamori said irritably as she arose from her position. The fact that he was there early was okay, but the fact that she couldn't find a single costume to wear irritated her the most. She lazily walked to the door opening it and walking back to her bedroom.

"What's with the attitude Momo-chan?" Hitsugaya said closing the door slowly and walking over to her little compacted area filled with steel pots, pans, and utensils, she so called a kitchen and sat on the counter. "Man I gotta tell ya, this place is just too damn small!"

Hinamori chuckled. "That's because this certain apartment was only meant for ONE resident to live in. Anyways I can't find which costume I should wear to the Halloween party." She sighed folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I've got an idea! Why don't you just go like that? I mean you're scary enough just being yourself. One wrong turn and your headed in the wrong direction, and you know what I mean by one wrong turn….One mistake in your choice of words, and you're a dead man." He grinned.

Hinamori's eye twitched as she pursed her lips. "I don't know if I should be taking that as a compliment, or an insult. SO. I'm going to tell myself Yes, yes Momo it was a compliment so that I shall spear your life. You're very lucky this woman has some emotion left in her."

She slid her closet door to the left of her revealing to herself a small amount of costumes. "Okay Momo what are you going to wear…Ah, Maybe this." She picked out a v-neck collared shirt, with suspenders, and slacks. "Eh a nerdy look. Not my kind of thing." She then placed it back in the area she had removed it from.

"MOMO-CHAN FREAKING HURRY UP THE PARTY STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!" Hitsugaya's head looked like it was going to explode (Like in those airheads commercials)

"ACKKKK OK OK OK HOLD ON." Hinamori just randomly picked out a costume and ran into the bathroom throwing it on herself in the correct way. The funny thing was Histugaya's face when she finally came out of the bathroom. His nose bled.

"W-WOAHHH MOMO-CHAN!" His eye started to twitch.

"Hey what's wrong you perverted bastard! Do I look funny!" She put both hands on her hips.

"B-b-b-bunny~" That was all he could say since he was slowly running out of blood due to the explosion his nose previously had.

"Bunny?" Hinamori then ran to the nearest mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw what she had put on herself. "WHAT THE F-" She was cut off when Histugaya grabbed her hand and ran out the door. His other hand was covering his nose.

"Oh whatever we gotta go~!" He ran with her down the street to his car. "Get in!" He got in quickly inserting the key into the ignition, and turned on the car. Hinamori swiftly hopped in, and clicked her seatbelt pulling the strap to loosen it a bit. Histugaya drove like it was his last day one earth, like he was on a race track, and was just one inch away from reaching the finish line, like he was driving for his life! It was as if Hitsugaya and Hinamori got there in a flash. Poor Hinamori held on to her dear life, her hand was clamped onto seatbelt strap the whole entire time.

"Phew! I'm alive! WOOHOO!" Hinamori cheered.

The party was located in a shrouded like place. Like it was hidden from the outside world. You know somewhere you would enter when you're feeling 'magical'. It was dark so the setting wasn't visible. Except for the areas that were lit with pumpkins that were carved in such creative ways.

"Wow, the decoration of this place is really neat! They even made it look like the whole thing would collapse in any moment, like it was already deteriorating, but the fact that the inside of the house looked like it was brand new just made it seem cooler!"

Hinamori got out of the car and walked over to the side Histugaya was on, and waited for him to get out. Guys that were single and desperate immediately gave Hinamori all of their attention. Until they noticed that killer aura surrounding her. They all sweatdropped, and simply just turned away. She crossed her arms and let a small smile form.

"Man Momo-chan that costume is just too revealing. Look I can see your pale shoulders. Your little over average rack, and slim curved body. Your nice long legs, and your pretty porcelain face. Any man can steal you away, so stay close." Histugaya winked playfully. Well it wasn't so playful anymore when Hinamori wacked him. Yes, her face was flustered with at least 10 shades of red.

"BAKA! NEVER COMPLIMENT ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! I WILL GO BATSHIT CRAZY!"

(_) His facial expression was so hysterical at that moment. "You already are batshit crazy! You don't even need my extreme complimenting to be that crazy!" He started running like a smart man, but Hinamori man was she as fast as a cheetah when she was pissed off.

"ACK! GET OFF OF ME!" Histugaya yelped as he was now pinned down. Hinamori looked so pissed off, steam was literally coming out of her nose and was coming out of her ears. Her face was crazy red. She looked like a crazy ass bull.

"WHY YOU LITTLE B!#$% UJSDBVJBSDJVCJKAS FKJAHNBFLINFNKJEKJVB!" She was swearing faster then a fire could spread. She was so furious she couldn't even breathe.

"Oh who would've thought that they'd give me a crazy woman like you Momo-chan! It's like you're a living death trap! They should give me an award for surviving your crazy grips. Man you're just like a female beast! You're always freaking crazy, and the next thing you know you're bitching about something else! You always complain about how I'm early and shit when I'm just worrying about you! I invited you to this party because people thought I couldn't get a woman. They thought I was weak!"

Hinamori stopped ferociously trying to rip off his face like a hungry lion, and gave him a confused look. "So all that you did from the moment we met was just an act? You mean you just did all these things to give yourself a sensitive, kind, but high and mighty character? So that from the moment you hit a strong character to people that you'd have such a successful and endless reputation? You only brought me here to prove a single damn point? That Yes, yes Histugaya can get a woman. Yes is he infact strong and nothing close to a mere weakling? You toyed with a woman's feelings all because of one selfish reason? All those times when I thought that smile on your face came out of true happiness…It was all just an act. I trusted you Hitsugaya! I fell in love with you, and that is the one reason why I kept my heart shielded from any man for all these years…because I was afraid that it would just get toyed with, but no…I didn't learn until somebody…just somebody just didn't catch it and just dropped it on the floor causing it to break. Why was I such a goddamn idiot?" Hinamori slapped hitsugaya across the face, crystal clear tears falling down her face. She got up off of him and walked away slowly. She started to walk in the direction of her apartment, but in reality it was atleast 7 miles away. Histugaya got up quickly going in the same direction of Hinamori, but she was clearly then out of sight.

"Shit! Why'd I have to say the wrong words!" He turned on his car and drove slowly making sure not to miss Hinamori if he ever spotted her. He drove around trying to find that stubborn, but sensitive woman for about an hour. Until something fluffy caught his sight. Was that a bunny tail? He thought to himself. "Hinamori?"

He then suddenly heard a low growl. "Yepp that's her." He pulled over to the side, and got out of his car heading over to her. Poor Hinamori had spent over an hour beside a tree crying her heart out.

"Go away Hitsugaya-kun!" She sobbed burying her head into her arms.

"No..Momo-chan I'm sorry..I didn't mean what I said back there…It was a wrong choice of words…please forgive me…"

She sniffled not speaking a single word.

"Look I was just being the same old stupid Hitsugaya..I guess your bat shit craziness just drove me to the point that I couldn't handle, but that was what I couldn't decide..whether I'd decide to put up with that forever, or if I was just going to just quit and leave you behind…,but I could never bring myself to the second option…" He chuckled. "I can't believe I could let something as precious as you get away from me…My one chance of finally getting a shot of life..was you Momo-chan. You make me feel alive, and you make me feel like there's nothing in the world that can make me happier than you. Sure you're stubborn and arrogant, and selfish at times.."

She looked up at him and glared.

"BUT you're still a gentle, kind hearted, giving, funny, beautiful, and wonderful person."

She blushed. "I-I forgive you…"

He came in closer for a hug but she stopped him with her hand. "BUT you're still going to have to wait for me to stop crying, and for my anger to wear out."She giggled, and sighed as Hitsugaya slid down seating himself on the spot next to Hinamori. She let his hand rest upon hers as they both gazed up at the night sky.

"So…I heard that you fell in love with me." Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Oh shut-up you short handful of joy." They both broke out into laughter as the rest of the night went on.

**A/N: Yay now that I finally finished the 6****th**** chapter I am now satisfied with myself. I don't know if I did okay xD, But let me know what you think about it kay guys? c: yeah I know that part that they have that big fight was just confusing, but I finally made something out of it which gave us one happy romantic ending xD It was pretty cheesy _ ^u^ Anyways hope you guys did enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome and so are your guys' heart felt reviews ;u; thanks for reading and please R&R! cx **

**-Kaii**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeey guis. Okay first of all my last chapter wasn't the greatest. ^_^ I'm trying to refresh my memory on how I should be writing. I'm still kinda learning new things weekly , and stuff. Since I haven't been writing for a while my writing will kind of seem new born ( You know what I mean ) . I will improve with each chapter ( As always C: ) Thanks for the new reviews! It's motivating and the constructive criticism is a big help. Infact no it isn't a big help. :C IT'S A HUGE ONE! So thanks a lot. Haha oh , and in this chappie Hinamori , and Hitsugaya's relationship seems to take a step higher as they grow closer to each other~**

**To HitsuHina Fanatic- Thanks it is kawaii!(: Yeah I know I WAS rushing lol , but like I said my writing will kind of seem new born. The reason why it's so confusing between the two , and this is probably something I should have written in my previous chappie is because Hinamori was hiding her feelings from Hitsugaya. I should have explained it better. Anyways sorry about that little owwie. I'll be sure to try and fix that. Anyways as I keep Updating just please help and correct my boo boo's xD. Thanks a lot again , haha. I appreciate the review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing xC! Only the story itself ;) **

**Warning: Contains Potty Mouth language xD. **

**Please R&R! And enjoi(;!**

**Chapter 7: Shall We Dance? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Knock…Knock…Knock…' _

" Ah , it stopped. Finally. Must be the neighbor's damn kids again. " Hinamori thought to herself as she let her mid-sized bed engulf her in a long term nap in which us humans called sleep. She didn't really know what kind of bed it was. It wasn't HUGE , so it couldn't have been a King. It wasn't that soft and Big , so it could not have been a Queen. It wasn't tiny so it could not have been a Twin. Hm , Maybe it could be a Joker? The fact that they named it like a deck of cards she could not decide. Haha better than naming them after suits eh? Uhm.. *Ahem* Back to business.

'_KNOCK…KNOCK…..KNOCK…' _The noise increased it's volume which caused Hinamori to go from a small innocent bunny sleeping peacefully , To a Lion chasing after its prey.

" WHAT ? " One grouchy Hinamori shouted as she got out of her bed and stomped to her door opening it furiously.

" Oi Sorry Momo-chan. Were you sleeping? " Histugaya said cocking a brow.

Hinamori gave Hitsugaya a ' What-do-you-think-stupid-ass-? ' Look

" Oh no.. I was just lying down on my bed letting my eyes rest for a bit. NO SHIT I WAS SLEEPING YOU BAKA! " Hinamori was beady eyed , and EXTREMELY grouch. Maybe she was a descendant of . Grumpy. Ya know one of Snow White's Seven dwarfs?

" Sheesh. Woman you seriously think you can just sleep the day away? That's very unhealthy! " _' Wow finally got a taste of the grouchy Hinamori Hehehe. ' _Histugaya thought to himself.

Hinamori face palmed and walked away from the door seating herself on her round dining table. The table cloth was lined with sapphire colored polka dots. Hinamori was the creative type so mostly she'd just pain whatever on that table cloth. Pink , and purple flowers stained the background of the center. The table cloth was so unusual. Nothing matched, but it showed Hinamori's wild , and creative side. Hitsugaya just adored that. He also thought that she looked cute when she was grouchy.

" So how are you? Woman that declared her love for me a couple of days ago at a Halloween Party I asked her to accompany me to? "

Hinamori's face tinted itself a light shade of pink.

" Oh shut up would ya shorty? " Hinamori turned away , and hopped off of her table.

" So what is it? " She asked in a tone that told Hitsugaya to go away and leave her alone. Of course she didn't mean it. She was grouchy of course , but to be honest Hinamori enjoyed Hitsugaya's presence. Even when she was completely and utterly being a huge ass whole , or being an stubborn idiot , he still showed her signs of being positive , or being supportive.

" I want you to come with me to another party. " He smiled.

Hinamori gave him a straight face remembering the things Hitsugaya said at the PREVIOUS party she had accompanied him to.

" Okay , I'll be honest with ya Hinamori. I'm not trying to get myself a good first impression , or a make myself an outstanding reputation. All the people over there already know that I'm a Selfish jerk , an idiot , an overbearing fool, and a weakling. I'm sorry about what I did before alright ? Just a complete mistake. I won't ever EVER do that to you again. Promise. " And with that he ended it with a cheesy smile.

Hinamori looked pretty convinced and slightly gave him a half nod.

" Alright I'll go. Besides. Everybody deserves a second chance, right? " She grimaced then turned around. " So.. what kind of party are we going to exactly? "

" Ehhh , more like a rave. So wear something nice. " Hitsugaya winked at Hinamori in a perverted , yet jokingly way. Hinamori shot a glare at him , but deep inside he knows that it's killing her.

" Well gotta go get ready. Pick ya up at 7, and be sure to know what you're gonna wear. You have exactly.." Histugaya paused and looked at his watch reading 11:00. " 8 hours to pick out an outfit. " And with that he left in a cool way. Boy was he too much.

Hinamori rolled her eyes , and hopped back into her bed hoping to fall asleep again. Unfortunatley it was quite too late , and she was already wide awake. "Damn that Toushiro. " Hinamori cursed under her breath as she got up and went to the bathroom , doing the typical and essential things that she usually did on a regular basis. After refreshing herself she got out of her bathroom in a bathrobe and opened her closet doors.

" Ohh this is going to be fun! " Hinamori gave a girly squeal as she rummaged through her closet like a hungry dog.

" Ok I'm going for a sexy look… Ah , this is hard. I should just call Rukia , or Orihime-chan! "

Hinamori dialed Rukia's phone number and let it ring.

" Hello? " Rukia said calmly.

" Rukia-chan! Ever went raving? "

" Of course Hinamori. Why do you ask? "

" Well… Hitsugaya is taking me to a rave club tonight , and I don't know what to wear! "

Rukia's voice had an surprised flavoring.

" Holy shit! You're with leprechaun boy! Oh wow he CAN score a lady eh. Haha any who. Throw on a tube top , or something. "

" Ya know Rukia-san it would REALLY help if you were here. "

" Hmm , well I'm not doing anything , and Ichigo isn't home so sure. I'll be over in a few. Sayonara! "

Hinamori hung up the phone and then dialed Orihime's number letting the phone ring.

" Moshi moshi! "

" Ah , Orihime-san! I need your help come over ASAP and please bring some cosmetics! "

" Oka- "

Hinamori hung up quite early. In about 15-30 minutes Rukia and Orihime arrived.

" Hey " They both said in unision.

" Thanks for coming guys! " She pulled both of them in desperately. She could not wait much longer. It was already 2:00 ( Man does time fly by fast ).

" Ok so what do you need Hinamori? " Orihime asked.

" Well sorry for asking you two to come . Uhh no time to explain. Orihime you are make-up , and Rukia you are clothes. "

" Ok well first off let US handle everything. You just sit back and relax~! " Orihime shouted , and Rukia nodded in agreement.

" Oof! " Hinamori was pushed back into a comfy chair. Orihime squatted taking Hinamori's feet , and putting those foamy thingies in between her toes. Yes , Hinamori was about to get a pedicure. Or let's just say Mani-pedi. Rukia put cut cucumbers over Hinamori's eyes , and covered her face with facial cream. Hinamori's nails were being painted a neon orange. Hinamori wasn't the orange type , but eh whatever makes her stand out she was fine with.

" Is it done yet? " Hinamori asked anxiously.

" It was done about 30 minutes ago. Your nails are dry now Hinamori so , now it's make-up time! "

Hinamori got up and Orihime led her to a mirror , and moved that comfy chair over to the spot in which Hinamori was going to sit.

Of course rukia moved Hinamori to a sink to wash off her face before seating her.

" Okay , just trust us on this okay Hinamori-chan? " Orihime stated before applying a bit of eye shadow to her eye lids. The colour of the eye shadow was neon green. Of course when you go raving everything just HAS to be neon! On the other hand , while Orihime dolled up her face , Rukia was curling her hair. Hinamori's hair was pretty long. Rukia straightened Hinamori's bangs , and curled the tips of her hair. Her hair went up to her butt so it looked pretty. Rukia then got out a neon bow and put it on her head. She looked gorgeous , and cute! Orihime finished off Hinamori's face with a bit of lip gloss. She looked perfect! Not too much make-up ( So she doesn't end up looking like lady gaga ) , and not too little. A perfect portion of make-up. The last course was the hardest. The outfit. Hinamori sat there waiting for Orihime and Rukia to come out with what she was supposed to wear until finally. They came out with something that was just perfect.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x B e a u t i f u l x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x **

'_Knock…..Knock….Knock…' _

" Oh God! He's here! " Orihime yelped.

" Oh shit! Look at the time I'm late! Guy's I gotta go! " Rukia opened the door , and ran down the stairs heading home apparently.

" Um Momo-chan. Wha- " Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he saw how stunning she looked. Her hair was absolutely beautiful , and her make-up just made her stand out extremely! But the best part of her, was her outfit. She had a neon tube top on , and it was a slim fit so that showed her curves. Under that she wore a short black skirt that just hugged her body. On her feet , she wore a pair of Neon green pumps that made her neon orange nails stand out as well. She had arm bracelets , and wore bead bracelets on her wrists. Hinamori smiled nervously , and Hitsugaya blushed.

" I-is there something wrong? " Hinamori questioned over looking herself.

" N-no nothing is wrong. " He chuckled.

" Um hehe.. I'll just go now.. yeah Ulquiorra Must be waiting for me at home. Well , bye! " Orihime ran out the door , and headed home like Rukia.

" Shall we go? " Hitsugaya questioned , and put out his hand waiting for her to take it.

Hinamori then nodded , and grabbed his hand closing her door at the same time.

" Ack! I forgot my hand bag! Hold on! " Hinamori then walked over to her apartment door , and bent down getting the spare key from under the door mat. But while she was doing that a certain perverted, white haired, short male was enjoying the view. Then his nose bled as always causing Hinamori to turn around and fling something at him. She hurried into her apartment and grabbed her hand bag , then she ran out and grabbed Hitsugaya's hand again. Hitsugaya was wiping up his nose , and then led her to his car. Once both of them were in the vehicle he started it up , and started towards their destination.

- { T i m e S k i p A g a i n } –

" Ah , here we are. " Hitsugaya pulled up into a cobblestoned driveway. It seemed to be pretty high class to Hinamori. She got out cooly , and then shut the door. Hitsugaya walked over to the side she came out of , and then grabbed her hand leading her to the entrance in which a BIG body guard stood.

" Names? " The body guard asked , his voice was as deep as the abyss.

" Hitsugaya Toushiro , and Hinamori Momo. " The body guard took some time reading down the list then finally let them in after checking them off.

The lights were flashing bright. Neon colours of Green , orange , pink , and yellow could be seen in every inch of the air conditioned dome. The building was HUGE , and probably filled with about over 100 people. There were about 2 Bars lining the edges of the bulding. Everyone wore low sticks , and raved hardcore. Waitresses were seen everywhere holding trays with margaritas , beers , and some chasers. Hinamori's eyes widened in amazement. She's never been to a Rave before.

" Come on. " Histugaya tugged her to a seat at the bar. She bobbed her head as the song ' We found love By: Rihanna ' Played. Everyone jumped to the rhythm of the song. It sounded as if the song was almost over.

" Ello ma'am anything to drink? " The bartender asked.

" Yes one scotch please. " The bartender nodded then got out a little shot cup , and filled it up to the top. " One round of scotch here ya go. " She then handed it to Hinamori. Hinamori took the cup happily then drank it quickly , since it was well a shot.

The song was now over , but Hinamori was anxious , and wanted to know which song was next.

( It would be best if you read this part while listening to the song. Maybe on youtube or something? Its ' Glad you came by: The Wanted ' )

_The Sun goes down , The stars come out , and all the counts , is here and now.  
>My universe , will never be the same I'm glad you came. <em>

Hinamori's head plopped up quickly as she realized what song had been playing.

" Histugaya-kun! I love this song! " Hitsugaya smiled at her , and grabbed her hand.

" Well then shall we dance? " He asked as she nodded quickly. He brought her onto the dance floor , and let her do whatever moves she wanted.

_You cast a spell on me , spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me , fell on me.  
>And I decided you look well on me , well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see , you and me.<br>Turn the lights out now , now I take you by the hand. Hand you another drink , drink it if you can, Can you spend a little time. Time is slipping away , Away from us so stay , stay with me I can make , Make you glad you came.  
><em>

Hinamori was dancing like crazy , at one point Hitsugaya grabbed her hips and puller her closer to him as they danced the night away. Well until after about 2 minutes right before the song ended Hinamori and Hitsugaya sat back down breathing heavily.

" Man I love that song.. " She chuckled then ordered another shot of scotch , and so did Hitsugaya. They both kept ordering shots continuously not wanting to stop , being stuck under the influence. Alcohol engulfing them in paradise? No , they were getting drunk. Soon to be getting high. But before it could even get that far something brushed against Hinamori's lips… It was Hitsugaya's lips.. She was to drunk to realize that they were even kissing , yet alone making out. Luckily one or let's just say 4 of their friends were there as well.

" Oi..! Get a room! " Ichigo yelled out to Hitsugaya , and Hinamori.

" Ne.. that's what we should be doing. " Rukia said jokingly.

" Oh don't worry babe we will be getting one… VERY soon.. " Ichigo winked leaving Rukia Ablushing. ( Sorry made a new word :D )

" Eh.. I think they're drunk. " Ulquiorra stated trying to be exact.

" Mhhm probably. " Orihime nodded in agreement.

" Someone should give em a ride home , because I don't think any of them can drive.. "

Rukia volunteered , and gave Ichigo a big kiss before leaving to take them both home. Of course Rukia drove Hitsugaya's car. She drove all the way back to Hinamori's house , and took both of them up to her apartment. She grabbed the spare keys under the door matt , and then opened the door letting herself , and the two drunkards in. She threw them both down on the mattress that Hinamori called a ' Joker ' sized bed.

" Ah…such trouble getting you two home. " Rukia went outside and closed the door putting the spare keys back underneath the door matt, then called up Ichigo for a ride back to the Rave.

On the other hand Hinamori , and Hitsugaya were asleep , and probably were going to have an Hang over. But they most certainly will not forget about the blissful kissing , and the insane raving moments they both experienced with each other…

**A/N: WOOOWWWW that was a lot of typing xP Haha. Ok so I kept typing non stop I just cant control my fingers sometimes. Yepp I tried to be descriptive, but im not the best in literature , let alone spelling xDD Lol Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie. Yepp there were a few moment when they were OOC and stuffies. I'd like to apologize for that ;P Anyways gtg nao! Wait for the next chappie ;D. And remember Constructive criticism is welcome! And you tew flamers ;3 Anyways buhbye! **

**~ Luv Kaii~**


End file.
